


Demon

by alovelikenoneother



Series: Let's prompt with it! (Prompts) [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Demon!Shane, M/M, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelikenoneother/pseuds/alovelikenoneother
Summary: smolboogera said:hi! I'd like to request a shyan prompt with the song Demons by Imagine Dragons





	Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr please unsolved-tryguys but here is a prompt, feel free to send any in. I'll respond in either a few hours or a few days depending on life!

“Shane,” The quivering voice of Ryan Bergara left a sting in Shane’s heart. 

_Oh god, why._

“You can stay here. You can hide yourself.” Ryan, only an inch away from the demonic entity, cupped his cheek as a tear rolled down. 

Shane softly smiled while he too felt delicate tears start to form. He slowly drew his hand up towards Ryan’s hand and held it with a firm yet somehow gentle grip. 

“You don’t understand what I am,” Shane replied in the same tremulous voice Ryan held before. This pained him more than anything. Leaving his life in Los Angeles, leaving Buzzfeed, but most importantly, l _eaving Ryan._

“I do! I really do and I want to help you!” The pitiful beg in Ryan’s voice prickled Shane’s heart again as he did want to stay. He wanted to live a normal life with Ryan. Go on lots of dates, get married, have kids, and grow old together.

_But demons don’t get normal._

“Ry guy,” Shane helplessly started, “I’m the darkness and you’re the light. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.”

“Goodbye,” Shane gently placed a kiss before disappearing into thin air, never to return.

Ryan was left in the cold, damp forest, his hand still held up as if Shane was still holding it. His slow tears turned into sobbing which then turned into wailing. He fell on to the dirt ground, finally allowing all his pain and melancholic to seep from his heart and into the world.

“Bye, Shane.”


End file.
